Snails/Gallery
Season one Boast Busters Snips and Snails S01E06.png|Snails and Snips, happily running. Snips carrying Spike while running S1E06.png Snips and Snails Outside S01E06.png|There's a new unicorn in town. Snips excited S1E06.png Twilight sad S1E06.png|What? Snails hopping over Spike S1E06.png Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png|Snails, watching in awe beside Twilight and Snips. Twilight and friends disapprove of Trixie's boasting S1E06.png Snips and Snails Amazed S01E06.png|They're amazed. Snips and Snails convinced S1E06.png Snails calls Trixie "most awesome unicorn in Ponyville" S1E06.png Snips "no, in all of Equestria" S1E06.png Trixie not pleased S1E6.png Snails Smiling S01E06.png|Snails, admiring Trixie. Snails drooling over hay S1E06.png Snips and Snails admire Trixie S1E06.png Snails wants to hear Trixie's story S1E06.png Trixie telling Snips and Snails to go away S1E06.png Snips and Snails bowing S1E06.png|''Whatever you say Trixie!'' Spike confronting Snips and Snails S1E06.png Spike "how can you fall for her lameness?" S1E06.png Spike "were you guys actually there?" S1E06.png Snails Likes Pudding S01E06.png Spike "not gonna believe a word she says" S1E06.png Snails mentions flea markets S1E06.png|"Why is it they call it a flea market when they don't really sell fleas?" Snips and Snails leaving S1E06.png Snips and Snails Everfree Forest S01E06.png Snips and Snails entering the ursa's cave S1E06.png Snips and Snails in the dark S1E06.png Snails' horn glows S01E06.png|Snails lets his light shine Snips and Snails wake up the ursa S1E06.png Snips and Snails scared of the ursa minor S1E06.png Snips and Snails Ursa Minor S01E06.png Snails gallops past Spike S1E06.png Snails Running S01E06.png|He runs fast for a snail Snips and Snails Running S01E06.png|Snails, running for his life with his buddy Snips. Snips and Snails pounding on Trixie's trailer door S1E06.png Trixie doesn't want to be disturbed S1E06.png Snails "actually, it's a big one" S1E06.png Trixie "what is so important" S1E06.png Trixie running away from the Ursa S01E06.png Snips and Snails running away S1E06.png Snails tells Trixie to defeat the ursa S1E6.png|Encouraging words from Mr. Snails. Trixie "out of your little pony minds" S1E06.png Ursa minor roaring at Trixie, Snips, and Snails S1E06.png Trixie "stand back" S01E06.png Trixie "piece of cake" S01E06.png Snips and Snails annoyed S01E06.png Trixie facing the ursa minor S1E06.png Snails "well, that was a dud" S1E06.png Snips derping S1E6.png|''Do I look amused?'' Ursa minor struck by lightning S1E06.png Ursa minor bares its teeth at Trixie S1E06.png Ursa minor even angrier S1E06.png Twilight whats going on S1E6.png Trixie not so great and powerful S01E06.png Snails "Trixie'll vanquish it" S01E06.png Trixie "I can't, I never have" S01E06.png Snips and Snails shocked S1E06.png|''Made it up?!'' Twilight feeling shockwave S1E6.png Ponies glare at Snips and Snails S1E06.png|Derpy mad at Snips and Snails Snips and Snails trying to sneak off S1E06.png Twilight "Now about you two." S1E6.png Snips and Snails accept punishment S1E06.png Snips and Snails looking at each other S1E06.png Snips and Snails confused S1E06.png Magic being cast on Spike, Snips, and Snails S1E06.png Sweet Mustaches S1E6.png|''Sweet.'' Call of the Cutie Snails mmm cake S1E12.png|Mmm, that cake looks good... Snails chomp S1E12.png|And here I thought only Pinkie could manage bites that large. Snails chewing S1E12.png|A wild Apple Bloom has appeared! Snails huh S1E12.png Diamond Tiara scolding Snails S1E12.png Snails gulp S1E12.png The Show Stoppers Snips and Snails magic act S01E18.png|Snips and Snails. Snails eating carrots S01E18.png|Snails eating carrots, which were supposed to be used for their show. Twist Talent Show S1E18.png Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png|Snips and Snails with their class entering Canterlot gardens Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E01.png Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E01.png Sweetie Belle 'it's not chaos' S2E01.png Scootaloo pointing at Sweetie Belle S2E01.png Apple Bloom about to step on their heads S2E01.png Apple Bloom stomping on her friends S2E01.png Apple Bloom You're Both Wrong S2E01.png CMC about to duke it out S2E01.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|Snails is not amazed Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Fighting Cheerilee's Class6 S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png Cheerilee talking to the class S2E01.png CMC all smiles S2E01.png CMC all frowns S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E01.png|Snips and Snails laughing at the CMC Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E01.png Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders arguing while statue cracks S2E01.png Discord about to break loose S2E01.png The Cutie Pox Apple Bloom showing cutie mark to other students S2E06.png Apple Bloom "You seein' dis?" S2E6.png Apple Bloom looking at the flagpole S2E6.png Apple Bloom about to flick the hoop up S2E06.png Fillies cheering S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop on her hoof S2E06.png Snips blushing S2E06.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo hoop S2E6.png Class Air S2E6.png Snails & Snips Plates S2E06.png|Snips and Snails always carry spinning plates Apple Bloom keeping the plates spinning S2E06.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png Apple Bloom performs a trick with the hoop S2E06.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Fan Club S2E08.png Snails 'I second the motion' S2E08.png|"I second the motion, and might I add that if you looked up the word 'awesome' in the dictionary, there would be a picture of Rainbow Dash." Rainbow Dash wow S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with this crowd S2E8.png Rainbow Dash contentedly flies away S2E08.png Snips and Snails 'Something special' S2E08.png|"Something special." Hearts and Hooves Day CMC clubhouse S2E17.png CMC Treehouse S2E17.png Ponyville Confidential Featherweight showing cutie mark S2E23.png|"''Pssst... over here..." Featherweight celebrating his cutie mark S2E23.png Featherweight shows off his cutie mark S2E23.png Snips and Snails sticked with gum S2E23.png Snips and Snails sticked with gum on their backs S2E23.png Snips and Snails on the newspaper S2E23.png Foals coming to Snips and Snails S2E23.png Snips and Snails bald patches S2E23.png Close-up of Snips' and Snails' flank S2E23.png Snips and Snails are no longer interesting S2E23.png Snips and Snails trying to pull themselves off of bubblegum S2E23.png Snips and Snails sticked together S2E23.png Rarity Laughing S02E23.png Rarity smile S2E23.png Rarity laughing S2E23.png Rarity "ohhing" at newspaper S2E23.png Season three Magic Duel Snips "Oh! She's Rainbow Wobble, now!" S3E5.png Snails laughing S3E05.png Snips and Snails surprised S3E05.png Snips and Snails cowering down from Rainbow Dash S3E05.png Snails 'Good spell' S3E05.png Snips and Snails being zapped S3E05.png Snips and Snails horn connect S3E5.png Snails running around with Snips on top S3E4.png Rarity back to normal S3E5.png Snips and Snails bowing down to Trixie S3E05.png Snips and Snails being levitated S3E05.png Baby Snips and old Snails S3E05.png Snips and Snails being levitated by Twilight S3E05.png Trixie looking at a young snips and old snails S3E5.png Snips and Snails pulling a carriage S3E05.png Trixie no wheels S3E5.png Trixie "And Trixie intends to punish them!" S3E5.png Trixie LoL face S3E5.png Trixie 'The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't trust wheels' S3E05.png Snails 'I'm telling ya, Snips' S3E05.png Snips and Snails continues pulling Trixie's carriage S3E05.png Beavers S3E5.png|A bit of his hair in bottom left corner Trixie commands Snips and Snails to stop S3E05.png Trixie looking at the beavers S3E05.png Trixie using magic 2 S3E05.png Trixie no wheels 2 S3E5.png Snails 'Gah, why is she so mean to us' S3E05.png Snips 'I miss the days' S3E05.png Trixie wants Snips and Snails to move S3E05.png Snips and Snails pulling Trixie's carriage S3E05.png Trixie gasp S3E5.png A_magic_duel_at_Town_Square_S3E5.png Trixie scary grin S3E5.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sunset, Snips, and Snails enter the gym EG.png Snails wrestling with balloon EG.png Sunset Shimmer "running unopposed" EG.png Sunset Shimmer shocked EG.png Sunset Shimmer nervous chuckle EG.png Sunset Shimmer keeping up appearances EG.png Snips and Snails wrapped in streamers EG.png Sunset gives Snips and Snails orders EG.png|"Are you a Duke...or a Dimwit? Snips and Snails salute to Sunset EG.png Sunset Shimmer silent monologue EG.png Snips talking "in Equestria" EG.png Sunset shouts at Snips and Snails EG.png Snips and Snails run off EG.png Snips and Snails outside the library EG.png Snails with his camera phone EG.png Snips and Snails sneaking around EG.png Snails recording Twilight EG.png Twilight pounding the keyboard EG.png Snips and Snails snickering EG.png Snips and Snails high five EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails scheming EG.png Snips and Snails dancing EG.png Sunset snaps at Snips and Snails EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails confident walk EG.png Snips and Snails in school hallway EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails in storage closet EG.png Snips and Snails listening to Sunset EG.png Snips and Snails sneak into Fall Formal EG.png Snips and Snails kidnap Spike EG.png Snips and Snails running past Trixie EG.png Snips and Snails on school courtyard EG.png Sunset Shimmer holding sledgehammer EG.png Main 6 and Sunset standoff by the portal EG.png Snips and Snails restraining Spike EG.png Sunset tells Snips and Snails to release Spike EG.png Sunset Shimmer with a sledgehammer EG.png Sunset pointing at the portal EG.png Sunset Shimmer drops sledgehammer EG.png Sunset Shimmer losing her temper EG.png Sunset Shimmer squirming angrily EG.png Snips and Snails running after Spike EG.png Sunset shoves Snips and Snails aside EG.png Rainbow Dash fends off Snails EG.png Sunset Shimmer racing toward Fluttershy EG.png Twilight throws the crown away EG.png Sunset Shimmer engulfed by magic EG.png Pillar of magic light EG.png Snips and Snails being transformed EG.png Demon Snips and Snails EG.png Main cast moving away from Snips and Snails EG.png Sunset, Snips, and Snails "round them up" EG.png Snips, Snails, and crowd of hypnotized students EG.png Snips and Snails hit by rainbow light EG.png Snips and Snails with bricks and cement EG.png Season four Flight to the Finish Scootaloo "maybe it's us!" S4E05.png Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png Fillies and colts leaving schoolhouse S4E05.png Snips and Snails walking towards the train S4E05.png Snips and Snails awaiting announcement S4E05.png Twilight Time Silver Spoon "That was amazing" S4E15.png Twilight "thank the Cutie Mark Crusaders" S4E15.png Twilight talking to Pipsqueak S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Apple Bloom with apple in her mouth S4E15.png Apple Bloom presenting apple and potion set S4E15.png Apple Bloom making potion for audience S4E15.png Apple Bloom pouring potion on apple S4E15.png Apple Bloom next to growing apple S4E15.png CMC covered in applesauce S4E15.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Fluttershy "only two days to get that pollen back" S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Ponies entering the theater S4E19.png Ponies talking S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Equestria Games Spike counts to "twenty thousand!" S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png|On the Ferris wheel. Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Category:Character gallery pages